sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Baragon
Baragon is a kaiju film monster who first appeared in Toho's 1965 film Frankenstein Conquers the World. He is a four-legged dinosaur with a horn on his head and large ears. His main weapon is a heat ray fired from his mouth. He can jump very high and burrow through the ground. Overview Showa series In Frankenstein Conquers the World, Baragon is a dinosaur which burrowed underground to escape the extinction of the dinosaurs and other prehistoric creatures when they all died out. He adapted and survived. But when the sounds of a nearby factory disturbed and awakened him, he emerged from underground and attacked the factory. He later appeared at Shirane and destroyed the village. Then he emerged at a farm, where he ate the livestock. During these attacks, he was not seen, so the mutant human Frankenstein was blamed. But a person who survived the destruction of the factory claimed a second monster had attacked it. When a small group of scientists searched for Frankenstein, an explosive woke Baragon from his sleep. He emerged to attack the scientists, but Frankenstein appeared to protect them. The two fought a climactic battle, with Frankenstein ultimately defeating Baragon by choking him and breaking his neck. In the end, a fissure appeared beneath the two and swallowed them into the Earth. In Destroy All Monsters, Baragon is seen as one of several monsters kept in captivity on Monster Island. Along with the rest of Earth's monsters, he is brought under the control of an alien race called the Kilaaks during their invasion of Earth and forced to destroy cities in their cause. He later breaks free from this mind control, and watches (but does not actually take part in) the fight against the Kilaaks and their remaining monster, King Ghidorah, before returning to Monster Island with the other Earth monsters. Use of suit Of all the monsters in the Toho stable, the Baragon suit was borrowed and used the most by Tsuburaya Productions, the company made famous for its work on the TV show, Ultraman. It was reused several times to create the monsters in the series: Neronga, Gabora, and Magular, as well as Pagos from Ultra Q. Haruo Nakajima, the Godzilla suit actor as well as suit actor for Baragon in his initial debut, also played these monsters (with the exception of Magular). In Destroy All Monsters, Baragon was supposed to attack Paris for the film, using his burrowing ability to smash the Arc de Triomphe from below, but the Baragon suit was unavailable, on loan for work on Ultraman. Baragon was replaced with Gorosaurus for this scene, but was still blamed for the attack. Gorosaurus was also given Baragon's special burrowing ability and his signature roar to further confuse viewers. Baragon was also supposed to be used as a guard for the Kilaak base, but it was not shown on screen while doing this, possibly for the same reason above. Baragon's head was either lost or damaged, as a new head was constructed for the publicity photos of Destroy All Monsters, with a more white-ish hue on the ears and sideways facing eyes. This head was recreated in XPlus's Destroy All Monsters line. Later, in 1971, the inner fiberglass skull of Baragon was used as a base for the flying form of Hedorah. Millennium series In the Millennium series, Baragon reappeared in the 2001 film, Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack as one of three ancient guardian monsters. The other two are Mothra and King Ghidorah (originally Varan and Anguirus). When Godzilla is revived by the souls of the people who died in World War II, Baragon, Mothra, and King Ghidorah are summoned to protect the nation from the threat. Baragon was the first of the three guardians to confront Godzilla and was eventually killed by the monster's atomic breath. Baragon does not have a heat ray or a glowing horn, but still has extraordinary burrowing and jumping abilities. In Godzilla: Final Wars, stock footage of Baragon from Frankenstein Conquers the World was seen during the opening claiming that Baragon was one of many monsters that arose due to the devastation that the World Wars brought, along with Varan, Gezora, Gaira, Titanosaurus, and Megaguirus. Appearances Films * Frankenstein Conquers the World (1965) * Destroy All Monsters (1968) * Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack (2001) * Godzilla: Final Wars (2004, stock footage cameo) Television * Godzilla Island (1997-1998) Video games * Godzilla: Monster of Monsters (NES - 1988) * Godzilla / Godzilla-Kun: Kaijuu Daikessen (Game Boy - 1990) * Godzilla 2: War of the Monsters (NES - 1991) * Godzilla Trading Battle (PlayStation - 1998) * Godzilla: Save the Earth (Xbox, PS2 - 2004) * Godzilla: Unleashed (Wii - 2007) * Godzilla Unleashed: Double Smash (NDS - 2007) * Godzilla: Unleashed (PS2 - 2007) * Godzilla: Daikaiju Battle Royale (Online game - 2012) Literature * Godzilla vs. the Robot Monsters (novel - 1998) * Godzilla: Ongoing (comic - 2012) * Godzilla: Rulers of Earth (comic - 2013-2015) Cultural references * The costume used for Baragon was reused three times in the original Ultraman, the suit was used to make both the monsters Neronga, Magura and Gabora, as well as being used once for Pagos in Ultra Q. * Baragon appears via stock footage in the 1978 Indian B-movie Aadi Yug. Category:Godzilla characters Category:Frankenstein characters Category:Fictional deities Category:Mothra characters Category:Toho Monsters Category:Science fiction film characters Category:Fantasy film characters Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1965 Category:Anthropomorphic martial artists Category:Fictional dinosaurs Category:Kaiju Category:Fictional mutants